Guardian of the Moon
by Majiave Moonfall
Summary: Death. It was all that surrounded her. Copses just waiting to spring from the ground. Majiave knew that anyone who fell at the hands of the Scourge would't be given the peace of the afterlife. Arthas was the one who made it this way, and Majiave will stop at at nothing to see the bastard dead. Even if it killed her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Power and strength are two totally different things. The Scourge may be powerful, yes, but the defenders of Azeroth have a motive to fight. We want to save our world, not just for ourselves, but for future generations. We fought against the burning legion, twice, surly we can handle the Scourge? But if we do fail, then I tremble at the thought of what could become of our beloved Azeroth... -Majiave Whisperwind_**

* * *

Darnassus, her home. Trees in full bloom everywhere, sounds of laughter, but even with all of that Majiave still felt completely alone. She could feel as if her heart was shattered and that everything could vanish in a whisk of smoke in a heartbeat.

_Just like her..._

Majiave could still remember her sister, if only a little bit. Every single image she used to have of Lindrith was replaced by that monster with light lavender hair. They where nothing alike and she still couldn't believe her loving, non-murderous sister could turn into what she is now.

She sighed, laying her head down on the stone balcony overlooking the Moonwell in the temple of Elune. Her mother was nowhere to be found.

_Probably practicing with the apprentices, teaching them of the light of our dear moon goddess. _The night elf thought. She lifted back up her silver head and started to turn away from the balcony. Her bow laid there, against one of the tall, stone pillars along with her quiver. Sighing once again, she walked over and picked them up, strapping the quiver heavy with arrows and her bow against the back of her golden and azure chain mail armor.

"Leaving already?" A voice sounded next to her. Majiave turned her head, expecting to see Tyrande but instead she saw Mariaragosa.

"Mariara!" Majiave shrieked, jumping back slightly. The blue dragon only giggled and Majiave felt enraged. "It's not funny!"

"Yes, it kinda was." Mariaragosa said in-between laughs. She then shook her blue-black hair pulled into a tight braid behind her staff and cleared her slender throat. "Right...down to business. Varian wants to see you. Immediately."

"Can't he wait?" The night elf groaned. Mariara frowned. "I thought you wanted to see the Scourge finally be defeated?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Fine. But why does he need to see _me?_" Majiave growled, "I don't really know a lot about the Scourge and Arthas."

"Perhaps, but you have had many encounters with the Scourge. Especially Lindrith and Arthas." Saristrasza retorted, poking her flame-colored head inside the temple.

That made Majiave freeze. _Lindrith..._

Before she had been brutally murdered by that bastard Thassarian and raised into undeath by Arthas, she had dark Ivy-green hair and light blue skin. She was mostly favored by their father for her druidic nature, but she also dabbled in the arts of frost magic before it had been declared off-limits. Majiave always thought it was because of her frosty personality Arthas and his servants hunted Lindrith down, leading to her demise.

Now she was a monster. She enjoyed torturing people and killing them in the most brutal of fashions. She wasn't really that evil until Arthas encouraged her on, forming her into a truly powerful weapon. The last time Majiave had actually seen her sister not trying to kill her was during a dream, but it had happened during the fight against the forces of the Illidari.

* * *

"What the hell do you want." Majiave growled as she caught a glimpse of her sister's now light purple hair among the throng of trees. Lindrith only smiled at her sister wickedly, her runeblade was gone, but a single dagger lined her belt.

"What? Am I no longer allowed to see my dearest sister?" She sneered. Majiave scowled and folded her arms across her chest, turning away. "I've come to give you a gift, a tool for your favorite game. _Revenge." _Majiave stared at her sister who had the dagger in her right hand, thumbing the sharp tip, which had dried, dark lavender streaks.

"What is that-"

"That, would be Illidan's blood from when he came to Icecrown." Lindrith interrupted. "I would've preferred slaying him, but my lord wanted the cold of Icecrown to do it for us. Obviously it failed." She walked slowly toward Majiave, eyes narrowed. "But you, you wouldn't let anything kill him for you, not even your darling Hanaak..."

Lindrith's words _were _tempting, Majiave realized. She hated Illidan, she wanted him dead. When she found out that it was Illidan who sent Arthas, Thassarian and Koltira after Majiave and her sister, it only added more fuel to the fires of her hatred.

Majiave's lips curled and she turned to face her sister. "How do I know this isn't a trick?" Lindrith smiled and twirled the dagger.

"You don't. But don't you want revenge? Wouldn't you do anything to get it?" Majiave narrowed her silver eyes, delicate nostrils flaring.

"Of course I would. But I know my limits, u_nlike you." _Lindrith chuckled darkly.

"You strike below the belt. But i'm still willing to help you obtain your revenge..."

* * *

"Majiave, are you okay?" Saris asked as she drew closer to the night elven huntress who seemed to be frozen.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Majiave quickly scampered as she shook away the memory and looked up at the red dragon.

Mariara cleared her throat. "Varian is waiting..."

"Oh!" Majiave gasped. She remembered that Varian was waiting for her, and was mostly likely getting very, _very _impatient. "Mariara, could you possibly teleport us?"

"Could you possibly stop talking to me like I'm some stupid mortal?" The blue dragon snapped as she weaved a spell in her hands. She lifted them up and a beautiful, blinding azure light surrounded the three elves and Darnassus vanished from view as Majiave's world went white.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

_Tink. Tink. Tink. Hisssssss..._

Majiave slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the light. She looked around at the tall, stone city, a small smile on her face. Even though she had been in the Alliance for several years now, she was still marveled by the great city of Stormwind. She could hear the busy lives of the citizens. A few merchants selling leather, cloth, plate and mail armor to adventurers heading out to Northrend soon. The clink of the hammer against hot steel was like music to her ears, it was the sound of hope.

And they needed all the hope they could get. Majiave, Mariara and Saris started walking toward the keep, the two dragons looking around in awe.

"It's nothing compared to Wrymest temple, but it's still beautiful." Saris breathed out.

"If you think this is amazing, you should see Ironforge." Majiave replied, climbing up the stone steps of Stormwind keep covered in a blue and golden silk cloth. "The dwarfs managed to build an entire city, _underground." _ The two guards standing at the entrance saluted smartly as Majiave passed them, not even moving as Saris and Mariara trailed slightly behind the night elf.

Her footsteps echoed through the throne room, and Varian Wrynn, the high king of the Alliance, looked away from Thrall, anger in his eyes. "Who would dare interrupt this meeting?" He growled, almost near to yelling.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but I thought you had wanted to see me." Majiave replied, her arms folded as she walked into the large room, silver eyes sparkling with annoyance. Varian's eyes widened and his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Right…right. Just come over here along with your attendants and don't make a sound unless spoken to." Majiave rolled her eyes, walking up beside one of the many large wooden doors.

_Like usual. _Majiave thought.

"Exactly how are we supposed to deal with the Scourge, Varian?" Thrall said. "With each loss, their numbers grow. They've mastered death itself."

"If we attack their main leaders, the Scourge would fall into disarray." Varian snapped.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Sylvanas sneered. "We can't exactly waltz into Icecrown citadel and kick Arthas off his throne. And the Argent Dawn never received Kel'thuzad's Phylactery, so we can't destroy him permanently."

_Damn right you can't. And really? Trying to dethrone the Lich King isn't a very good idea. You'll all just end up serving him. We all will…eventually. _A dark voice laughed in Majiave's head.

_Who the hell are you? And why are you in my head? _Majiave hissed back.

_Do you no longer recognize my voice, dearest sister? _The voice purred.

_Lindrith..?_

_Obviously. _

"MAJIAVE!" Varian roared, "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?" Majiave shook her head, snapping out of her 'trance.'

"W-what?" She scampered. "I'm sorry, I was just….thinking."

"I asked how you would propose we deal with the Scourge." Varian growled, anger shining brightly in his eyes.

"Hmm." Majiave thought, tapping her chin. "We shouldn't attack them directly. First we should try getting rid of that new Necropolis in the Plaugelands. Archeus, isn't it? Yes, I believe so. And we should also try to make sure Naxrammas stays under our influence, otherwise Kel'thuzad may transport it into his turf. It was hard enough defeating him once, just imagine if we tried defeating him when he could call upon the full might of Northrend in an instant…" The words tumbled out, and she had no idea where they came from.

_There. Now you can no longer say I'm an evil, unhelpful sister. _Lindrith said, Majiave could almost imagine her grinning as well.

_You've probably only done that to make sure we're wiped off the face of Azeroth. For all I know, you could've set a trap for the Alliance and Horde. _

_Now why would I do that? _Lindrith replied, sounding almost genuinely hurt.

_Because you're an evil bitch who loves to torture people and massacre them as well. _

_You flatter me, Majiave. _

"That's insane. But it might actually work…" Varian said, his eyes narrowed, deep in thought.

"Or it'll end up getting us all killed." A new voice beside Sylvanas replied. "But I suppose it's worth a shot."

"Alyria, you are not going out there. You're still injured greatly from the battle with Kil'jaden." Thrall said, looking behind him at the high elf. Alyria just snorted.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle a few wounds, warchief. I'm not helpless." She replied. Thrall sighed, shaking his head.

"Maybe we should just defeat the Alliance first, then the Scourge would know we mean business." A voice said loudly. Two small axes where sheathed at his sides, skin as brown as drying mud and red plate armor.

"Are you an idiot, Garrosh?" Majiave muttered, staring at the warrior. "You'll just give Arthas more warriors, use your brain if you even have one." Garrosh whipped around to glare at Majiave, hackles raised.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, a dangerous edge to his voice as he drew his weapons.

"An idiot, now put those away." She snapped, one of her hands on the hilt on one of her swords, ready to pull it out if she must. Garrosh's lips curled into a snarl, but put away his axes. Majiave smiled at him and took her hand off the hilt.

"Wait a minute…" Sylvanas growled, her voice low. "How did you know there's a new necropolis in the plaugelands!?"

Majiave's face flushed as she thought up something to say.

_Boy, you're so dead! _Lindrith taunted.

_Shut up and help me. _

_Aw, that's no fun. But fine. _

"I have my sources, Sylvanas. I know many things that you never even heard of before." Majiave replied.

_Thanks…..sister._

_You owe me one, Majiave. _

Sylvanas didn't look satisfied but she shrugged anyway. "Very well."

"How do we know you're not working with the Scourge?" Garrosh snarled. "You could be leading us into a trap!"

"Are you calling my daughter a traitor!?" Tyrande yelled back at him. Majiave just looked at Garrosh then put her hand onto her forehead, shaking her head slowly.

"Garrosh, really, please use your head. I would _never _work with the Scourge after what they had done to Lindrith. I'd rather join the Burning Legion first than become a mindless undead pawn on a chessboard." She scoffed, looking up at him again, removing her hand from her forehead.

_Aw, how nice of you! _Lindrith cooed inside her head.

"I think that's all for today. This meeting is over." Varian said, eyeing the Horde with great distrust then turned around and left, heading for his own chambers.

"You we're talking with Lindrith again, weren't you?" A soft voice whispered in Majiave's ear. She turned her head and silver eyes met amber.

"So what if I was, Alyria?" Majiave growled softly back.

"You're gambling with death there, Majiave. She could be telling you information that would be leading us to our doom."

_She's not wrong you know. _

_You're not helping your case, Lindrith. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. _Her sister sounded detached and annoyed, and Majiave couldn't blame her.

"I trust her, Alyria." Majiave suddenly blurted out. "She helped me find you when you were captured by Illidan. She even saved me from a ghoul back in Lorderon...

* * *

Majiave looked around the plauged forest, dead pine needles littering the ground, her bowstring drawn. She heard a noise behind her and started. She whirled around on her heels, an arrow head pointed directly in Lindrith's face.

The younger elf scoffed and pushed the bow down with gentle pressure. "You could've poked my eye out."

"Maybe I intended to do that. Now get out of my way-" As she tried to push past Lindrith, the death knight put her hand out to the side, blocking Majiave's path.

"Uh, no. There's minions of the Scourge in this forest. You'd be ripped limb from limb the moment they saw you."

"I greatly doubt tha-" Before Majiave could finish the last word, a ghoul exploded out of the bushes suddenly, heading for the night elf huntress. Lindrith easily stepped in front of the ghoul, one clean swing of her runeblade and the undead crumpled to the ground, lying as dead as it should've been in the first place. Lindrith turned around to leave, facing her sister one last time.

"Don't expect me to do it again. Next time an undead comes to kill you, I'll gladly let them rip you apart." Then she left, the bushes rustling.

* * *

Alyria glared at Majiave. "One ghoul, and you suddenly forget everything she's done?"

"Of course not!" Majiave snapped. "But she could've just stepped aside and let it kill me, or kill me herself. But she didn't."

"Good point..."

A long, awkward silence passed between them. But a tauren decided to break it, crossing over to Majiave.

"Alyria," the tauren said, his brown eyes looking at the high elf. "Could you give us a moment?" Alyria simply grinned.

"Anything for you two love birds." She winked then turned on her heel, walking to the place her mother and father: the leaders of the Forsaken and Blood elves had left.

Majiave always thought that Hanaak's brown eyes looked like melted caramel chocolate, threatening to lead her into a maze and be lost for eternity. The druid planted a kiss into her gloved hand, but surprisingly didn't recoil from the metallic taste of her gloves.

"Hanaak, it's been too long. I've missed you." Majiave said softly, but loud enough for the druid to hear. Hanaak smiled at her then pulled her into a loving embrace, his eyes bearing into Majiave's own. He lifted a finger, brown fur tickling her slightly as his finger traced over her glaive like tattoo bellow each of her eyes.

"I've missed you too, Majiave." He whispered in her ear, "and I have something for you." He drew back, and lifted a hand. An explosion of small, white rose petals showered Majiave briefly. When the other petals flew away in the wind, a white rose was floating above Hanaak's hand. Majiave took the flower, careful not to prick herself on any thorns.

"Hanaak...it's beautiful. Thank you, I'll cherish it forever." Hanaak smiled at her once more and Majiave felt as if the temperature had gone up.

"Majiave?" Saris said, poking her head around the corner like an owl, "we need to go, Tyrande needs to speak with you." Majiave sighed heavily and nodded. She Raised herself on her feet and gave Hanaak a swift kiss on the lips before she dropped back down on her feet, turned around and raced out of the large chamber to her mother.

* * *

"I really do not approve of you talking to her, Majiave!" Tyrande growled at her once Majiave told her mother about the conversation that she had with Lindrith during the meeting.

"No matter how evil and how much of a monster she is now, she's still your daughter and she's still my sister." Majiave shot back.

"She tried to kill you."

"Because Arthas had ordered her to, she has no choice but to obey. And besides, she saw you while you were in Lorderon, surrounded by the undead. She could've killed you, she had the power to do it. But she didn't. She had killed some undead who got too close to you!"

"Except you're missing the point Arthas could've told her to do that too!" Tyrande protested at once.

"Maybe," Majiave started, her eyes narrowing into silver slits, "maybe not."

_She's not wrong you know. _Lindrith growled to Majiave once more.

_I thought we already discussed this. _

_There is no 'we', sister. I'd kill you if I got the chance. _

_Good to know. _Majiave smirked slightly as she felt Lindrith's confusion at her statement.

"What...what happened on that day anyway?" Tyrande questioned. Majiave's ears flattened, she already told Tyrande this at least a billion times. She knew what happened by heart.

"I already told you, Thassarian killed her then he and Koltira went after me under Arthas's orders. He resurrected her and she attacked me. End of story." Tyrande sat down and sighed, her head in her hands.

"I just don't like you talking to her again. You know what she's done!"

"I know fully well what she has done, mother." Majiave retorted. "But she had no choice. She can't question, she can only obey."

"She enjoys doing her duties though!"

"Driving a knife though Illidan's arm she enjoyed, but that's because he was mostly responsible for her death. Everything else she hates doing. She hates having to murder her people." Majiave bit her lip, pondering. "But I don't know how much she's changed." The elf confessed, hanging her head, "I don't know if she still regrets having to kill and torture people."

Tyrande looked up, eyeing Majiave with pity. "You need to get some rest. It's a long trip to Orgrimmar."

"But-"

"Go." Majiave sighed and nodded. There was no use arguing with Tyrande, it would get them nowhere. She whirled around and walked toward her chambers.

* * *

A door shone in the moonlight, a spear crossed with a crescent moon carved into the door. Majiave took a deep breath and pushed it open.

Cobwebs and dust was all that met her. Everything was still in that unused room. No one dared to go in after Lindrith had died, otherwise they would be overwhelmed with memories. Even now, Majiave's throat closed up and her eyes threatened to well with tears.

She would always blame herself. She thought she was the reason that Lindrith had been murdered and turned into a death knight. A small, silver gleam caught her eye. Majiave walked over to the object which was laying on the stone floor. She felt her eyes widen and collapsed onto her knees.

"That's impossible...this couldn't be here unless..." Majiave picked up the shard of Lindrith's spear, staring at it as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. She felt her eyes start to water, tears running down her cheeks. She tightened up her hands, the shard starting to cut open her palm and fingers, lavender blood splashing onto the stone floor.

She said nothing as she left, the shard still in her hand. She would bandage up her wounds later, she had to figure out why the shard was here.

And how it got here...


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter three, Majiave's POV:****

**A/N: Yes! I am now on chapter three. when I wrote this I went through my previous two chapters and found a few mistakes in them. But no worries, I fixed them.**

* * *

Sari and Mariara changed into their High elf forms. A frostbolt formed in Mariara's hands. The tip of her staff glowing white. She launched it at Malygos. He flew backwards.

An arrow came from nowhere and flew at Malygos. It was alive with Orange and White flames. _Teashayy!_ I thought.

" You're not going to hurt them." Teashayy said as she landed on the platform. Her bow drawn.

" We must tell the other aspects! Now!" Saristraza said.

" I can get us to Wrymest Temple." Mariaragosa said.

" I'll meet you there Teashayy." Called a voice. I looked behind me and saw Hanaak in his bird form.

Teashayy nodded. " Just be careful!" She called back.

Mariara knelt down and touched the platform.

" Teleport us to Wyrmest Temple." She said. We vanished and Hanaak started to fly to Dragonblight.

We landed in front of the Temple. Blue dragons surrounded it, fighting the red dragons.

" We need to get to Alexstraza, now." Saristraza said.

We ran inside, but one of the blue dragons found Mariara.

" They kidnapped Mariaragosa! Stop the Mortals and Capture Saristraza! We must get back Malygos's daughter!" She yelled. The other blue dragons looked at me and flew down to us.

" Run! I'll hold them off for as long as I can!" I yelled at the others. They nodded and raced into the Temple.

I grabbed my bow and pulled it, aiming at the one who raised the alarm.

The blue dragon looked at me. " Capture her as well, she has tremendous power. But I don't know what." She said.

They started to advance to me, surrounding me.

I formed a ball of moonlight in one of my hands.

I touched the ground and the Blue dragons where blinded. I ran inside to find the others.

I looked up to the top of the temple.

One of the Red Dragons looked at me. " Hop on. Your friends are already at the top."

" Thank you." I replied,

As we flew the Dragon asked me a question. " You're Majiave Whisperwind, aren't you?"

I nodded. " Yes."

The Dragon smiled. We reached the top.

" My name is Florastraza." she said.

I smiled. " It was nice to meet you."

She bowed. " You as well, Guardian of the Moon."

Saristraza stood in front of Alexstraza with Mariaragosa.

" He is mad! He tried to kill us! Without Teashayy, we might be held captive, or worse." Mariaragosa said.

Alexstraza shook her head. " I know, we knew he went insane once the Blue Dragonflight showed up and started to destroy the Temple."

" But who would try and control Maylgo-" I started.

Three frostbolts flew at Teashayy, Saristraza and I.

We flew backwards.

" You dare challenge the Blue Dragonflight? You shall meet your end Mortals. We are going to get back Mariaragosa. And you can't stop us." Snarled a Blue Dragon.

" My name is Maragosa. Now I hope you are ready to meet your end Saristraza. Capture the mortals! Get back mariaragosa! Saristraza is mine..." she yelled.

" Not going to happen." Mariragosa growled.

I got up. Maragosa looked at me with surprise.

" How are you not frozen solid..." she said.

I formed a ball of Moonlight in my hands.

" This is for trying to get back Mariaragosa!" I growled.

I threw it at her, she moved aside and it zoomed past her.

" Well, that was weak." she said laughing.

I shook my head.

" you've never fought elfs before have you? My moon sphere blast _never _misses its target."

As I spoke, the blast turned around and flew right at Maragosa's back.

A shadow blast came from the mist surrounding the temple.

I was knocked backwards onto the stone.

" what was that?" I said.

Maragosa got up and also looked at the mist. She then looked at the other blue dragons.

" Fall back! We must approach this a diffrent way." She yelled, the Blue Dragons Flew away.

I got up.

" I can sense a Night Eleven Presence...but it is filled with negative energy." Saristraza said.

" It's not Lindrith, It's someone else." I said.

" I can sense who it is...its one of the Death Knight Recruits. A lackey here to stall us. The others are headed to Orgramar." Saristraza added.

Hanaak flew to us. " Teashayy and I need to get to Orgramar, now." he said.

" You, Teashayy, and the Horde army won't be enough. For everyone of our people is slaughtered their ranks grow..." I said.

" I know. But I would risk my life for my people." Hanaak said.

He looked at Mariaragosa, Saristraza and me, " will you help us?"

We nodded. Mariara touched the stone with her hands.

" Orgramar." She whispered. We vanished.

We landed in the middle of Orgramar. The guards looked at me and rose their weapons.

Saristraza rolled her eyes and their weapons flew from their hands. I walked up to the guards.

" We need to speak to Thrall." I said. One of the guards narrowed his eyes.

" Fine, follow me." he growled. He led us to Thrall. He looked up.

" Majiave? Why are you here?" He asked.

" I am sorry for coming unannounced but Lindrith is heading this way. Now." I replied.

A voice laughed from the Darkness. " Heading this way? Why, I'm already here." I turned around and saw Lindrith.

I drew my bow. " Get the ones who can't fight out of here Thrall."

I aimed an arrow at Lindrith and fired it. The tip was glowing with Moonfire. Lindrith laughed and caught the arrow. she snapped it in half then threw it on the ground. " I'm getting restless. Give me Hanaak and I promise your death will be a swift one." she said.

" you're not takeing him." Teashayy snapped.

Lindrith laughed and shook her head. " You just made a big mistake. But no matter. He will be in the hands of my master, even if it means slaughtering you all."

" Damn it Lindrith! This isn't you!" I yelled at her. She turned her bright blue gaze upon me.

" No, Majiave. The old life I had is gone forever. _This_ is me. You would be wiser than this if you join me in the sweet embrace of death sister." She said coldly.

I shook me head. " I said this before, I will _never_ join you and Arthas. I would rather die first."

Lindrith let out an evil chuckle. " I can easily arrange that. Attack!" The scourge flooded the city and soon enough the streets where filled with fighting. Hanaak, Teashayy, saristraza, Mariaragosa and I where fighting Lindrith.

" I've had enough of this." A cold blast made us all but Hanaak fly backwards. He let down the shield. Lindrith grabbed him.

" We have gotten what we came for. " Lindrith said. Teashayy got up and charged at Lindrith.

" HANAAK!" She yelled but Lindrith, The Scourge and Hanaak vanished.

" No!" She cried.

I got up and walked to her.

" He's lost to the Darkness now. We can't do anything to save him from being turned now..." I said.

Teashayy fell to the ground. Tears pouring from her eyes. " We need to get him back some how. " she said.

" I know."

**Me: Okay, thats chapter Three!  
**

**Hanaak: Why did you have to make me die.  
**

**Me: Its a plot twist...  
**

**Hanaak: Fine.  
**

**Me: until next chapter! Also the Next chapter will be the battle for Lights Hope, Hanaak changes his name to Alrin. Hanaak is more of a druid name... ._.Read and Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four, Majiave's Pov: **

" We might just be able to free most of the Death Knights from Arthas's grasp." Teashayy said as we walked to Lights Hope.

" Yes. Lindrith, Alrin, Koltira, Thassarian, Orbaz, and Darion Mograine are the most powerful Death Knights Arthas has, if we free them, he would surely fail." Saristraza said.

We arrived at the gates. We saw the heroes of the races of Azoroth, Florastraza turned around as she heard us. " Welcome." Mischief sparkled in her eyes. " Are you ready to challenge death itself?"

I laughed. " Ready as ever." I turned around as I heard the scourge war-horn. The scourge charged at the small defense with Highlord Darion Mograine, Lindrith, Koltira Deathwhisper, Thassarian, Alrin, and Orbaz Bloodbane in pursuit.

Koltira charged straight at Teashayy while Lindrith, Alrin, Darion, Orbaz, and Thassarian charged to me. I lifted my head and looked at them as they charged. I lifted my hands and they where knocked away. I closed my eyes, praying to Elune we win the battle, I opened my eyes, I took out my swords and flung them over my head in defense. The Death Knight's weapons clashed and I felt them pushing me down. I clinched my teeth as I was forced onto one knee. Darion let out an evil chuckle.

"You aren't powerful enough to defeat the scourge Majiave, since Lindrith is your sister I will give you a chance to save yourself from a slow and painful death. Join us Majiave, we shall scour the living from this world, and leave only ashes and misery in our wake!" He laughed.

"I...will...never!" I rasped.

"Then you have sealed your fate."Darion said. I grunted and surged upwards, flinging away my attackers. I readied my blades and charged at them. Lindrith and Alrin rose to intercept me. They swung their weapons around themselves, knocking me off my feet. Alrin looked into my eyes, I thought I could see an odd expression for a Death Knight in his eyes. was that _love? _His gaze hardened.

"Sister, you will serve, one way or another, with a slow painful or quick painless. You chose your path, and I will make sure you follow it." Lindrith said as she knelt over me, raising her weapon.

"Yes, and my path I have chosen is to see you freed from the Scourge and Arthas!" I spat, I rolled away as Lindrith's weapon stabbed the ground where I was a heartbeat before, I rose to my feet.

"You're faster than I thought. Alrin! show her the mercy you showed your victims!" Lindrith yelled. Alrin's eyes shone with a hunger for blood lust as he charged at me, sweeping me off my feet. My head slammed against the ground, I felt the cold steel of a blade against my throat. I looked up and saw Alrin leaning in, his blade threatening to cut open my throat.

"You could of saved yourself from this fate Majiave. But you chose it. Alrin, kill her." Darion said, with a wide, evil grin. I held my breath as Alrin nodded, he turned his gaze back to me, a even deeper hunger for bloodshed in his eyes.

"Alrin! This isn't you! Don't you remember when we stood together against the burning legion? Against the scourge? Now you fight for those you wanted to help destroy! Don't you remember what promise you made to your people and father!" I hissed at him as he leaned in closer.

"Wrong Majiave, _this_ is who I am. I have more power in my fingertips than you have in your entire body. And I don't care what I promised to my father and my former people. I don't care if in life we helped to stop the Burning legion." He said. He shifted his weapon and pulled it back. He grabbed my throat, I clawed at his hands to free myself, but I was growing weaker and weaker. He shoved his blade forwards but stopped as he stared at me. Alrin looked behind himself to Darion, he nodded and motioned to let me go. My head fell to the ground and I gasped out for air.

"Looks like the Lich King has made a very rare order. He wants us to deliver you to him, _alive._ " Darion growled. He nodded towards Alrin. " Make sure she doesn't escape. Or you'll know what'll happen." Alrin nodded and turned his cold gaze back to me, I tossed my head to avoid it. He picked me off the ground, several Ghouls followed him as he led me to where Darion gave the order to attack, the Ghouls positioned themselves to make sure I didn't try to escape. He put me on the hard, decay- like ground.

"What has happened to you, what happened to you Hanaak!" I cried.

"How dare you call me that name! Hanaak is gone forever, there is only Alrin." Alrin snarled.

I buried my face in my arms. "I remember when we first met, I nearly killed you on sight, until Medeive showed up and told Malfurion, Tyrande and I who you where. I remember you training to be a druid, Malfurion said you where such a quick learner. How can you just throw that all away." I whispered, loud enough for Alrin to hear me. He sat down where I was and lifted my head.

"I don't care. My old life is meaningless." He coldly replied. But his eyes told a different story. I stood up.

" You don't care!" I yelled, fury burning inside me like a powerful fire. "Fine then! I guess you're to far gone! You're not the brave druid I once fell in love with, I was to embarrassed to ever even tell you! But now I see I should've!" I sprinted away back to lights hope, the Ghouls and Alrin following in pursuit. I summoned a few daggers and threw them, killing the ghouls and ran faster. I ran onto the battle field, picked up my blades and charged straight at Darion.

" For the Light!" I yelled, he turned around surprised.

" I guess you escaped, but you will be in the Lich king's hands." He growled.

" Save your breath. " I hissed. Darion brought down the corrupted Ashbringer, I drew to the side at the last second, his blade slicing through empty air. I turned around and saw Lindrith and Alrin charging towards me. _How much longer can we keep this up? _I thought. _Their ranks seem endless and tireless. Will we really fail to protect this place from their onslaught? _I took a deep breath and slid away from their weapons. Darion growled and thrusted his blade forwards. I jumped up and pushed back on his blade, shoveing him away. I landed and grabbed my bow, aiming an arrow at Darion's chest. It sped towards him but he lifted his blade at the last second and it was cut in half. I slid my gaze over to Teashayy. She nimbly dodged a blow from Koltira and returned one of her own. I turned my gaze back to Lindrith as she swung her blade down. I drew back, I swung my foot near the ground and Lindrith was knocked down. Teashayy caught my eye. I nodded, she smiled and lifted her hand. A flair of Sunlight came down, Koltira, Thassarian, Darion, Lindrith and Alrin shielded their eyes.

Lindrith's hand started to glow white, she looked up and launched a howling blast and Teashayy and I. Teashayy put up a barrier beside mine. I clinched my fist. I looked around us and saw many of the ones who fought beside us fall. I loaded my bow and aimed it at an Abomination who was about to strike down Flora. The Arrow sung as it sped towards it, it's tip glowing pure white. It hit the back of the Abomination, digging into its corpse flesh. Flora nodded her thanks and casted a Fireball at one of the rotting undead, the stench of burning flesh added to rotting flesh. I looked back in time to be knocked back from Alrin, I landed hard. He surged towards me, knocking away Teashayy, desperately wanting to correct his mistake. I panted hard, and rose to meet him. With a cry of pure fury a slashed at him, a silver light shining from my weapons as my weapons sliced open Arlin's armor, cutting through flesh. Lindrith charging again, I was caught unaware and barely saved my head. Sparks showered on us as our blades clashed again and again. I shoved her back and held up a barrier but Arlin and Lindrith pounded at it, taking some of my strength each time, I start to feel dizzy, the barrier shattered and my world went black as I collapsed.

Darion, Thassarian, Lindrith, Orbaz, and Alrin watched with satisfaction as Majiave collapsed. Darion nodded to Lindrith and Alrin. "Bring her as far away from here as you can, so she doesn't have a chance to get back to the battle." They both nodded Lindrith knelt over and picked up Majiave, they both walked away.

"Here should be good." Lindrith growled. Alrin nodded and Lindrith put Majiave down. Slowly but surely her eyes opened. She got up and narrowed her eyes.

"I see, you brought me here so I can't make it back to the battle. So you wish to deliver me to the traitorous Lich King?" She hissed. Lindrith walked over to her and let out a low, evil chuckle.

"Yes, we shall. Then we can finally reunite in Death, sister. Under his command, we will be immortal, invincible, no one would dare to stand against his rule. " She said, smiling.

"I would rather die than serve him Lindrith. Believe me, I wanted to reunite with you for years, but not under his damned rule." I growled. Lindrith rolled her eyes.

"One way or another, you will serve him." Alrin growled. Majiave smiled. Lindrith narrowed her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Majiave started to laugh. She held up her hand.

"I think you forgotten, I can teleport. To Light's hope!" She yelled, vanishing along with Alrin and Lindrith.

"You cannot win Darion!" A voice yelled, as we materialized in front of the battlefield. I turned my gaze over and saw a Human riding onto the battle field, destroying the scourge in turn, Orbaz rode off away from the battle. " Bring them before the chapel!" A bright surge of light was casted upon Darion, Koltira, and Thassarian, bringing them before Highlord Tirion Fodring. Lindrith and Alrin backed away, and she shot a hateful glance at me.

"This isn't over!" She yelled, mounting onto her Deathcharger along with Alrin they fled. I mounted my Frostsaber Ash'falar, while Teashayy mounted her Lynx, Fireheart and we sped after them.

**Me: well thats all for now! **

**Lindrith: Majiave and Teashayy are so slow...stupid mortals.**

**Me: You're a mortal.**

**Lindrith: What? I'm not a mortal.**

**Me: Then how come death knights can die?**

**Lindrith: No comment...**

**Me: Yeah, what I thought. Anyways, read and review!**

**Lindrith: It makes us happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five,**

**Majiave's Pov-**

"They're nearly at the tunnel! We must stop them now!" Teashayy said, clutching her bow tightly, her eyes narrowed with pure determination.

I pulled my bow string. "We need to combine our powers and cut them off!" I growled.

Teashayy nodded. She pulled her bow string. We both shot two arrows. The Deathcharger's reared and stopped where they where. An aura shined connected by the four arrows with Moonlight and fire.

We dismounted and walked to them. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Teashayy offered, folding her arms across her slender chest.

Lindrith narrowed her bright blue eyes and growled lowly.

"Forget it, Teashayy, wrap their hands in flames. We need to bring them before the chapel. Let them see who their master really is." I said.

Teashayy nodded. She moved to Alrin then Lindrith. Wrapping their hands in bring fire, not afraid of being burned by the fire. "Move once, and you will be burned serverly." She said looking up.

Alrin looked in her eyes. His eyes shone with Hatred. "Like we would listen." He growled. My pacience snapped.

"Be quiet! You are going to see the coward and monster you slaughtered innocent people for!" I yelled.

Lindith looked up. "How dare you sister! Your death will come slowly from those words!" She growled.

I walked up to her and held her gaze without flinching. " I dare because it's true! Why send you instead of him coming himself to destroy us? Which in the end failed." I growled.

" Let's go." Teashayy and I pushed Lindrith and Alrin along to the front of the chapel. Mograine and the rest of the Death Knights knelt before Terion Fodring. " Stand down Death Knights, We've lost." He said. Shame burning in his voice. " The light...this place...no hope..." Teashayy muttered under her breath, something about _serves them right, _her eyes burning with hatred.

"Have you learned nothing boy? You have become all your father fought against! Like that coward Arthas, you allowed yourself to be consumed by the Darkness, the hate...feeding upon the misery of those you tortured and killed!" Tirion growled. "Your master knows what lies beneath the chapel, that is why he dares not show his face! He sent you and your Death Knights to meet their doom, Darion."

"What you are feeling right now is the anguish of a thousand of lost souls! Souls you, and your master brought here! The light will tear you apart Darion!" Tirion finished. Darion stood up and pointed the corrupted Ashbringer at him.

"Save your breath, old man, it might be the last you ever draw." He growled. A burst of light shone behind Darion and he turned around, the soul of Alexandris Mograine appeared.

"My son! My dear beautiful boy..." Alexandris exclaimed.

"Father! Arrgg...what...is..." Darion gasped as he knelt on one knee. A shade of his past appeared.

"Father you have returned!" The shade exclaimed. He ran up to his father and hugged him. "You've been gone a long time father...I thought..." He started.

"Darion, my son, _nothing_ could've kept me away from you. From my home and my family..." Alexandris interrupted.

"Father, I wish to join you in the war against the undead!" Darion exclaimed. Tirion walked and stood behind the Highlord a few steps and continued to watch the scene.

"Darion Mograine! You are barley of age to hold a sword, let alone battle the undead masses of Lorderon! I could not bear to loose you, even the thought..." Alexandris stated.

"If I die father, let me die with you!" Darion cried. The shade disappeared and the ghost turned to his son as if he was talking to him directly.

"My son, there will be a day when you will command the Ashbringer and meet out justice in this land! And I know Lorderon will be a better placed because of you...but that day is not today. Do _not _forget..." A shape appeared behind the ghost and it vanished, Arthas stood there.

"Touching...he is mine now." Arthas laughed. Darion stood up, his eyes flashed with fury.

"You...betrayed me! You betrayed us all monster! Face the might of Mograine!" He yelled as he charged at Arthas, he swatted him aside and Darion landed hard on his feet, falling onto one knee.

"Pathetic..." Arthas shook his head.

"You're a damned monster Arthas!" Tirion spat.

Arthas let out a low, evil chuckle. " You're right Fodring, I did send them to die. Their life's are meaningless..." He pointed Froustmourne at Tirion. " but yours..." I turned to see Lindrith's and Arlin's expressions. Lindrith's eyes darkened, hatred as clear as day in them, a snarl tugging at her lips, while Arlin just stared, utterly disbelieving.

"How simple it was to lure the great Tirion Fodring out of hiding. You left yourself exposed, Paladin, nothing will save you." Arthas casted a spell, weakening Tirion, he fell onto one knee to keep himself from collapsing. He gasps for air.

"Attack!" Lord Maxwell Tyrous ordered.

"APOCALYPSE!" Arthas yelled. The defender's where instantly killed while the rest of us where knocked back. I held up my hands over my eyes, trying to dig my heels into the earth. Around me I could hear others grunting with effort. I spared one glance at Lindrith and Arlin, and all I could see them doing was staring at Arthas in horror.

"No! Stop! This is too much!" Lindrith yelled but a horrible wailing sound drowned out her voice. I clutched my teeth, and I could see Lindrith staring at me, pure horror and disbelief in her eyes, her mouth slightly open.

"That day is not today...Tirion!" Darion yelled, he threw the corrupted Ashbringer to Tirion to break his bonds, Darion then collapsed. Highlord Tirion Fodring was then awash in the light, the spell is broken.

"ARTHAS!" Tirion yelled.

"What is this." Arthas gasped. Tirion pointed the Ashbringer at him.

"Your end. " He charged blindly at Arthas, dealing a great blow, Arthas jumped back to avoid more damage.

"Impossible...when next we meet, it won't be on holy ground Paladin." Arthas growled, he Teleported away. Lindrith and Alrin rose from where they where. Lindrith stumbled like a drunk to Darion, falling onto her knees beside him. She looked up as Tirion approached and her eyes darkened slightly with fear.

Tirion's hand then started to glow with a bright, soft light, and he placed it upon Darion. "Rise Darion, and listen..." He said, spinning around to face everyone who had survived. "We have all been witness to a terrible tragedy. The blood of good men has been shed upon this soil! Honorable knights, slain defending their lives - our lives!" Teashayy lowered her head in silence, tears glistening on her golden eyes.

"And while such things can never be forgotten, we must remain vigilant in our cause! The Lich King must answer for what he has done, and must not be allowed to cause further destruction in our world." He said. He then lifted his sword high in the air.

"I make a promise to you now, brothers and sisters: the Lich King will be defeated! On this day, I call for a Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand will come together as one! We will succeed where so many before us have failed! We will take the fight to Arthas, and we will tear down the walls of Icecrown!" He then lifted his head to the sky and shouted. "The Argent Crusade comes for you, Arthas!" Darion then stood up.

"So too do the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Although our kind has no place in your world, we will fight to bring an end to the Lich King. This I vow!" He growled, turning to stare at the remaining Death Knights, and his eyes landed on Lindrith and Arlin, who were now standing beside Teashayy and I.

Teashayy looked at Alrin. " We should get to Thrall." He nodded. Teashayy then turned to Lindrith.

"You both should get to Stormwind. But stay by Majiave, Varian wouldn't be very happy if you walk into Stormwind if he thinks you're still under Arthas's control." Lindrith nodded.

"You're right." She said. " I can't thank you all enough."

"We should get going now." I cut in.

Lindrith nodded. "I wish you both luck. Today, we found our true purpose." Darion said to the two Death Knights, Lindrith then bowed. "Goodbye Highlord, until we meet again." She said. I wove a spell in my fingers along with Teashayy, she and Arlin disappeared, along with Lindrith and I. We materialized in front of the gates of Stormwind.

We walked into the great city. As the guards caught a glimpse of Lindrith, their eyes flared with hositility.

As we walked along the cobblestone path the guards in Stormwind started to whisper and shoot hostile glances at Lindrith. We reached the keep.

"We haven't heard from Light's hope yet! What if they lost?" A voice said.

We walked in. " Tyrande?" I said. She turned around.

"Majiave! You're alright!" She exclaimed, quickly covering the distance between us and she squeezed me.

Varian saw Lindrith and his gaze was alive with hostility. "You have three heartbeats speak why you are here Lindrith." He growled.

Lindrith's gaze dropped to the floor. I broke away from Tyrande who was staring at Lindrth and walked to Varian. "My king, Lindrith is no longer under control of Arthas. She is free of his grasp. Also, Tirion Fodring given me this to give to you." I said, handing him a letter.

Varian narrowed his eyes, taking the letter. "Are you sure?"

I flicked my ears. " I am positive. "

He blinked. Tyrande and Fandral where looking at Lindrith. Tyrande's gaze was full of curiosity, Fandral's was full of hostility. Varian read the letter and his gaze softened, and he looked up at Lindrith.

Lindrith took a deep breath. "King Varian, what Majiave says is true. All the Death Knights under Highlord Darion Mograine's command except Orbaz Bloodbane where freed of the Scourge's and Arthas's grasp. If you do not believe me, that is your own problem."

Varian walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I do believe you as well as your sister, although you will have to prove yourself. The atrocities you committed in the Scourge's name where great, but I will allow you to come back."

Lindrith nodded. "I would do _anything _to regain your trust." Varian smiled.

"Well then, I welcome you back Lindrith." Tyrande, went to Lindrith and hugged her tightly, tears flowing down her eyes like a stream, while Lindrith had a neutral expression on her face, but I could see relief in her eyes and she hugged Tyrande back.

**Me: Ha,ha Arthas! You lost!**

**Arthas: Yeah...shut up.**

**Me: Nope! Read and review! :3**

**Arthas: Majiave... I hate you so much.**

**Me: Yeah, love ya too Arthas. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six, **

Lindrith bowed. " Thank you."

I looked at Lindrith. " Let's go." We walked out of the keep. Lindrith looked at me with sorrow in her eyes.

" I am so sorry, I don't deserve your forgiveness..." She whispered. I reterned her gaze.

" You where under control, Lindrith, you're also my sister, I forgive you. I blamed myself for your death. Saristraza was right, you saved me, so I saved you."

Lindrith stopped. " R-really?" I stopped.

" Of course. Now we need to get to Dalaran, but stay close to me, not everyone knows that you're free yet."

Lindrith nodded. Once we got off the boat we started to walk to The Crystal Song Forest. I stopped dead on the path and looked behind me, Horde soldiers from Warsong Hold where rushing towards us. I looked at Lindrith. " Run!" Lindrith and I started to sprint to Dragonblight.

" Stop them!" Yelled a voice. It was Alrin.

" Keep going! I can hold them off, just go!" I yelled at Lindrith, her eyes where wide. " Go!" I repeated. She nodded and continued running. I stopped and turned around.

A ring of Moonlight appeared around me as a barrier then spread out, knocking Alrin and the soldiers on the ground. " Don't even try to take me on, Alrin." I growled.

Alrin stood up, his exspreshion unreadable. " Give up, Majiave. The Horde is stronger than you are."

I rolled my eyes " Yeah right." I aimed a silver Arrow at him, the tip glowing with moonlight. I released my bow string, the Arrow flew at him.

He put up a shell of Dark Magic to absorb the Arrow. He shot a dark line at my throat, it wrapped around and Alrin lifted me off the ground.

I struggled to get free but I felt my powers growing weak.

He dropped me. I landed on the path, and felt my power reterning. I looked up at Alrin as he loomed over me raising his weapon to strike me.

" Don't even think about it." I growled. I kicked him to the ground and got up and starting sprinting to Dragonblight.

I caught up to Lindrith she was on the snow panting heavily.

" Come on, we can get to Dalaran soon. I can Teleport us when we're in Crystal song." I muttered.

Lindrith stood up and we started to walk along the path. Farther up we heard a shout behind us. We turned around and saw Teashayy racing towards us.

" I'm coming with you, Alrin told me about the small fight you two had." She said, breathless.

" Alright, I think I can Teleport us now." I muttered. I held my hands in front of me and imagined Dalaran in my mind, with that we landed in the middle of the city. One of the Civilians looked at Lindrith and panic flared in her eyes.

" Run! A Death Knight is in the city!" She yelled. The citizens then began to flee around the city, some went to the violet citadel to tell the Kirin'tor. Panic flared in Lindrith's eyes.

" We need to get Lindrith somewhere safe before the guards come and try to kill her!" Teashayy said, the Blood elf who raised the Alarm looked at us.

" That High elf and Night elf are helping Arthas!"

" No we're not! We would be the last people to help him, after what he did to us! My name is Majiave Whisperwind, and the High elf is Teashayy Windrunner. The Death Knight as you so said is no longer under Arthas's control." I yelled.

" Teashayy?" Said another High elf. Teashayy stared at her and gasped.

" Rashay! You're alive!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7,**

" Rashay Windrunner?" I whispered to Lindrith. " I though Illidian captured her! She's been gone for years!" Rashay eyed Lindrith with suspishion.

" You're a Death Knight! What are you doing here?" She growled, grabbing her swords.

" Oh for Elune's sake!" Lindrith groaned. " I'm no longer under Arthas's control!"

" Rashay, Lindrith is fine. She's with us." I said. Rashay looked at Lindrith with surprise.

" Lindrith? Lindrith Whisperwind? We thought you where dead!" She gasped.

" That's what everyone thought. " I muttered. " She was freeded at Light's Hope."

" When did you get away from Illidian? And how did he capture you anyways?" Teashayy asked.

" I was in outland, looking for my mother and father, Alleria and Turylon. I searched all over, but I found nothing. When I came to the black temple in Shadowmoon, There was no sign of them. I was afraid that the Demon Hunter Trainees killed them...so I killed them, every last one. When Illidan heard what was going on, he came down to where I was. At the time I was in the middle of the dead Demon Hunters scattered all over the place crying. I looked up and saw Illidan, he drawed is Warglaves and pointed one at me. He asked me why I was here. And why I killed his recruits. Being in the state of Anger and Sadness I was in I attacked him, saying what have you done to them. He was confused. He asked if I ment Majiave Whisperwind or her sister. I shook my head and told him Alleria Windrunner and Turylon. He said he done nothing to them. Finally, he had enough, He lashed out with his blades and I was knocked Unconscious." She said, takeing a breath.

" I escaped when you all attacked him. I fled from Black Temple and came here. I want Revenge on Arthas for what he done." She finished.

" What did he mean by me and Lindrith? Did he want to capture us?" I asked. She nodded.

" He wanted Tyrande and Malfurion to feel the aggony when he captured you. He wanted Malfurion to feel the pain of when Tyrande chose him instead of Illidan. Although he knew he couldn't capture Lindrith, he knew she was within the Scourge." She said.

" Let's not worry about that now. He's dead. We need to focus on Arthas." Lindrith cut in. I nodded my head in agreement. I sensed a presence flying fast towards us. I looked up and saw Saristraza was flying towards us. She landed in front of us.

" Mariaragosa! Malygos, changed her! She's helping the Blue Dragonflight in destroying Wyrmest Temple!" She exclaimed, frantic.

" what do you mean? Is she under a spell?" Lindrith asked. Saristraza nodded.

" Yes, she said she had to try and free Malygos from his insanity, we haven't heard from her since then. Until now."

" Where is she now?" I asked.

" With Malygos. Helping him plan how to destroy the Temple." She said, her eyes wide with fear for her people.

" We need to get to Mariaragosa then." Rashay said.

" We don't have a moment to waste then. Let's go." Saristraza said, we climbed onto her back.

She took into the air and flew in to Coldara. . As we neared I saw Mariaragosa near the entrance to the Nexus. She raised her head and looked at us with cold eyes.

" Shoot them down. Now." She said. The Blue Dragons looked at us and shot Frostbolts at us. Saristraza flew downwards as the Frostbolts flew past us.

" That will never happen. " Saristraza growled. " Also, Majiave, now will be a good time to call up your full powers!" Mariaragosa changed her cold gaze to me.

" She will never get the chance. Attack!" She yelled. The Blue Dragons flew at us. Lindrith rose to intersept them, the runes on her blades glowing pure white. The air turned colder as Lindrith attacked any who dared to face her. Mariaragosa looked like she had enough. She formed an icicle in her hands.

" Icicle barrage!" She yelled. The icicle broke into thousands of sharp shards and flew at us. I looked up and the shards melted away. Mariaragosa looked at me in surprise.

" Impossible!" She whispered. Lindrith finished off her assault and threw Mariaragosa a look.

" How could you have changed so much! Do you know nothing of the shame you said you have for your father?" She growled.

" How _dare_ you mortal! Malygos is a Nobel leader! Your words will be test of your demise!" Mariaragosa roared.

" Forget it, Mariaragosa! This isn't you!" Saristraza said.

" That is where you are wrong..." Mariaragosa retorted, she transformed into her dragon form.

" That, is, it." I growled, looking at Mariragosa. " Lindrith, Rashay, Saristraza try to hold her down." They nodded. Saristraza forced Mariaragosa to turn back into her mortal form as Rashay and Lindrith held her down. I formed a ball of Moonlight in my hands, I walked to Mariaragosa and placed it upon her forehead. I held it down and closed my eyes. I could sense the Blue Dragonflight nearing to where we are.

" Your life is not you, regain who you are, remember who you truly are." I whispered under my breath in Darnassian. Mariaragosa's eyes started to glow white as her memory flowed back to her. She shook her head as the ball vanished, her eyes back to a sky blue.

" Wha-what happened?" She said. I looked behind me and saw the dragons flying towards us.

" No time to explain right now." I said. I touched the snow with my hands. " To Dalaran." I whispered. We vanished as a Frostbolt flew right past us.

**Me: Well...that took awhile for me to write! Damn writers block...  
**

**Rashay: Thank you for including me in the story! Also, will all your characters get a story?  
**

**Me: Yup, after I'm done with this one I'm making Teashayy's, it's going to be called ' The Sunwell's flame' I might even try to make a cover for it!  
**

**Rashay: Sweet! It will take place before Arthas destroys Quel'thalas right?  
**

**Me: Yes, you will play a roll in it too. Well, that's enough spoilers! Read and review!  
**

**Rashay: It makes us happy!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, **

**Thanks to my Writers block, I am having a bit of trouble trying to decide where to start this chapter, so yeah...thanks a lot Writers block! D:.**

**Majiave's Pov-**

" Mariaragosa? Are you alright?" I asked, Mariaragosa shook her head.

" No, I'm not Majiave. I thought I would never have to help to kill my own Father!" She cried. I walked over to her and hugged her.

" You can get though this, I know you can." I whispered to her. Mariaragosa drew in her breath with a shudder, she sighed.

" You're right." She said. I smiled and drew away, I started to walk away, Lindrith at my side. I froze in the middle of the path as a Vision unfolded in front of me,

**Vision-**

I looked around where I was. I was in a clearing, lit aflame. There was a Blood elf standing in the flames, her blue eyes glowing in the flame-lit clearing. She had white hair with crimson streaks, her armor was also Crimson, she had a weapon that looked like froustmorne but in the shape of an axe. **(**** she is wearing the Death Knight teir ten they get from Icc Heroic.)** The flames didn't seem to touch her, they wove around her, as if they respected her and are protecting her. She drew her weapon and walked towards me, her footsteps burning into the ground, the flames moved away as parting to let her pass. She stopped in front of me and looked into my eyes, I looked into hers and could see the essence of Alexstraza, as well as sense it. The Blood elf smiled and vanished along with the vision.

**Vision end-**

" Who. who was that?" I whispered to myself. I shook my head to clear it and looked at Lindrith.

" We must see Alexstraza, now." I said. Lindrith's eyes widened with surprise.

" How come?" She asked.

" I've received a vision, and I need to ask Alexstraza what it means." I answered as I walked towards the flight master. He gave us rides to Wyrmest Temple, We landed at the stop where Alexstraza's conscort: Kariastralzaza pointed his weapon at Lindrith.

" Why are you here?" He growled.

" Stand down, she no longer has a dark hold over her Karialstraza." Alexstraza said lowering his weapon, she looked at us. " What can I do for you?" She asked.

" I have received a vision Alexstraza, of A blood Elf Female Death Knight who had a part of your essence." I said.

" Ah, The Blood Elf you saw was Bellastraza, She is my mortal daughter, her mother and father are Lor'themor and Sylvanas Windrunner. She used to be part of the scourge like Lindrith, but she had broken free." Alexstraza replied.

" She's Teashayy's sister? She never told us about her..." I exclaimed. Alexstraza shrugged.

" That I cannot answer, but I do know why the vision was sent to you. It is part of your destiny to find her" Alexstraza pointed out. I bowed.

" Thank you, Life binder." I said. Alexstraza smiled.

" If you have any other visions, tell me." She said, I nodded. She summoned two red drakes to her. " Take these back to Dalaran." Lindrith and I climbed on the back of the drakes and they took off to Dalaran.

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted Bellastraza have her own chapter! :D. Bellastraza DOES NOT belong to me! I give the credit to an author called Shadowlyrraa! She has Awesome Wow storys in my opinion! Check out her Profile! ** u/5234865/ShadowLyrraa**.**

**Teashayy: Yes! Please do so! She's AMAZING! One of my favorite authors! :3**

**Me: Read and Review! **

**Teashayy: It makes us happy! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9, **

**I am feeling very dumb right now, you know why? I forgot that Malfurion was trapped within the Emerald dream ALL THROUGHOUT WRATH! So now once I have posted this chapter, I am going back and fixing my mistakes. So here is chapter nine. :D **

Lindrith and I walked along the path to Silvermoon. " She must be here, but we have to be careful." I muttered as we neared the gates. The guards spotted us and pointed their weapons at us.

" What are you doing here?" One of them growled.

" Stand down." A voice commanded, the guards as well as Lindrith and I looked at three figures coming towards us. One of them was Lor'themar, the others where Teashayy and Sylvanas. Teashayy ran towards me and Lindrith, she stopped in front of us.

" What are you doing here!" She said.

" Yes, why are you here?" Sylvanas growled as she neared us, Lor'themar at her side.

" I have received a Vision of your other daughter Sylvanas, of Bellastraza." I explained. I told them of the vision and what Alexstraza said. " She says it's part of my destiny to find her." I finished. Sylvanas's eyes softened from her burning gaze of hostility.

" I see, but Bellastraza isn't here. We have no idea where she is in fact, she's been missing." she said.

" What? Has she been taken?" Lindrith asked. Sylvanas shook her head.

" We don't know, not even Teashayy can sense her." I turned away.

" Lindrith, we should go, she's not here." I said. She nodded. Teashayy hugged Lindrith and I.

" Be careful." she whispered.

" we'll be fine." I responded as Lindrith and I broke away. Teashayy nodded and we walked away. As we walked along the path near Light's Hope Lindrith and I exchanged a glance.

" I still wonder why Arthas and Darion wanted this place anyways." Lindrith muttered as she glanced up at the sky, the Ebon Hold floated up in the sky to the North a bit. I shrugged.

" They must of wanted to bolster the ranks of the scourge. Tirion told me that there is over a thousand Alliance Soldiers body's buried here, it purifies the ground, that is why the scourge failed to take it. Twice." I replied. Lindrith looked at me, confused.

" Twice?" I nodded.

" Yes, the first time, Highlord Darion Mograine had to kill his father's corrupted form, in Naxrammas to well, free his fathers tormented soul, he had lost his entire party to his father and the other three horsemen. He had picked up the corrupted Ashbringer, after going to the scarlet Monastrary and his brother attacking him, Alexandris's corrupted soul had appeared and beheaded his traitorous son."

" With the first battle for light's hope, Darion had talked to Tirion, Tirion had told him only an act of true love can free his father's spirit. During the battle, Arthas's right hand man: Kel'thuzad had entered the battle, understanding this Darion charged at him, then he realized what Tirion's words meant. He had plunged the corrupted Ashbringer into his own heart, with the words: " I love you dad." The blast made by the weapon completely obliterated the scourge forces. Kel'thuzad then resurrected Darion into the scourge, in amusement he had asked Darion " Who do you love now?" Darion answered back, being an emotionless pawn of the Lich king, " No one." The battle was won half and half for the scourge and the forces of the light, for the scourge, Darion falling into their hands and for the light, the forces of the scourge obliterated. " I explained. Lindrith nodded.

" I see...he had never told me this." She said.

" He probably wanted to keep all memory's of his former life locked away." I replied. " or he couldn't let anything getting in his way, after all, Arthas did make him commander of an army of Death Knights to wipe out all life around this area. "

Lindrith shrugged. " Perhaps, when we where preparing to siege Light's hope, he looked off into the distance as if remembering something. " She looked back up at the Ebon Hold. " Lets go. " I held my hand in front of me and we vanished. We landed on the upper part of the Ebon hold. Lindrith stood up and rubbed the back of her head.

" You really need to try and make a softer landing." She said. I laughed.

" Sorry! Mariaragosa gave me a brief lesson on how to teleport. I might as well ask Lady Jaina if she can finish teaching me how to teleport." I said. I got up and turned my gaze to a Human Death Knight who was walking towards us, I recognized him as Highlord Darion Mograine. Lindrith bowed in deep respect as he approached.

" Highlord." She muttered as she rose. Darion nodded in respect.

" Lindrith, Majiave, it's good to see you again." He said. " What did Varian tell you?"

Lindrith sighed. " He told me I needed to prove myself loyal once again. He said the atrocities I committed where horrific ones, but he allowed me to come back. " she answered. " He's stationing me in Northrend soon, he said this is how I would be able to prove my loyalty. " Darion nodded.

" I see." He turned his gaze to me. " What about you?"

" I am also being stationed in Northrend soon, in Icecrown. Varian said once Lindrith proves she's loyal only to the Alliance and Knights of the Ebon Blade that she may also come to Icecrown to help defeat Arthas. Highlord Tirion is waiting to make his move, he wants to make sure we have little to no casualties. He said he will send a fighting force to the Wrath Gate in a few months, with forces from the Alliance and Horde. He told us nothing of what the Ebon Blade will do yet." I muttered.

" Where is Lindrith being stationed until she proves so?" Darion growled.

I shrugged. " Varian said near the Wrath Gate should be fine for now. He says they need her skills and knowledge of the Scourge to defeat their forces in Dragonblight." Darion nodded.

" Good. I don't want the leaders of the Horde and Alliance thinking my Death Knights are not trustworthy. " He growled. Lindrith bit the side of her lip.

" You can't blame them, Highlord. We did horrible acts in the name of the Lich King, I don't blame them if they don't trust us." she mused. Darion shrugged.

" Perhaps."

" I should get going. Varian wants me in Icecrown as soon as possible. " I said. Lindrith turned around and hugged me before I left.

" Just be careful. I don't want to fight you." She whispered.

I broke away and smiled at her. " I'll be fine." I turned my gaze to Darion and bowed. " Farewell Highlord." I lifted my hand and vanished.

**Me: How, how could I have forgotten Malfurion was trapped within the Emerald Dream in Wrath. Oh well. **

**Majiave: Happens sometimes. People forget. **

**Me: Majiave? Shouldn't you be in my Wow character selection screen right now?**

**Majiave: I am...**

**Me: Oh, okay! Read and review! **

**Majiave: It makes us happy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah! We are now on chapter 10! I have no idea how many chapters I want. '( O. O)' but I might have around...20 I think. I want this story to cover most of the events in Wrath. Like the wrath gate, all that good stuff. So here we go! Ah yes, before I forget, Rashay. Remember her? She has been hiding a secret. *dramatic music* **

I was heading to the docks, Ash'flar, at my side. I could see Rashay leaning against a post near the boat to Northrend was docked. " Over here! We need to go!" She yelled. I raced to the boat, my Frostsaber pelting after me. We walked onto the boat.

" You're also being stationed in Icecrown?" I asked. She nodded.

" Mhmh." She turned around, grabbing two twin War glaives. She flashed a glace at me, it was fear. " I...I need to tell you something." She nodded towards two crates under a rope bed. We sat down. She took a deep breath. " Remember...remember when I said Illidan captured me?" she asked. I nodded.

" Yes, you said he trained you in the arts of Demon Hunting." I said.

" It is in my blood now. He gave me these when he decided I was worthy." She removed a leather glove, her pale-ish skin had a green eerie glow to it. She put it back on.

" Does Varian know?" Rashay nodded.

" Yes, he said that he would allow it if I use it to protect the Alliance and it's people. " She said as she got up. I nodded and got up as well. The bell rung and the boat set off. As we entered the cold, cruel waters of Northrend, I felt as if my blood had turned to ice.

" This place is as cold as Azshara's heart." I whispered, shivering a bit. " If not colder." The cold seemed to have no effect on Rashay at all. She lifted her head, her skin seemed to pale even more in this cold. She looked ahead, and turned around.

" Valiance keep, I can see it. We are nearly there." She said, smiling. I looked up and saw a zepling flying over. I narrowed my eyes.

" So is the Horde." I said. we walked onto the docks. Rashay rolled her eyes.

" We're all on the same side against the Lich King. For now at least." She said, smiling. I nodded.

" You're right." I muttered. We walked along the path to Icecrown.

" Wait!" Yelled a voice, we turned around. Teashayy and Alrin where racing towards us. " We're also being stationed in Icecrown, we'll come with you." Teashayy said, hugging Rashay. " It's so good to see you again." Alrin walked beside me, he looked like he felt awkward.

" What...what you said at Light's hope." He started, " Was...is it true?" He asked, looking at me. I closed my eyes.

" Yes, and it still is." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear me. Alrin smiled and looked into my eyes.

" I...also fell in love with you at Mount Hyjial, when we first met, you where like no other girl I've ever met. Proud of her people, and defensive of them. Willing to do anything to protect them, even if it means sacrificing yourself, for your people...for Lindrith." He said. I blushed a bid. He laughed.

When we arrived, Highlord Tirion bowed to each of us in turn. " It is good to see you again, all of you. The Lich King shall be brought down with our efforts, as well as the Ebon Blade's." He promised. I bit the side of my lip as the Ebon watcher game up beside him.

" He will not go down easily, we are now on his domain, Highlord. One wrong move could cost us dearly." Teashayy warned. " I know what he is capable of, he murdered so many of my people in Quel'thalas so many years ago."

" He will go down, Teashayy. Your people will be avenged. But, I still wonder why he has not tried to annihilate the world yet. Could there still be a shred of Arthas in that monster?" He asked. I shrugged.

" When Lindrith and I where talking one night, she said one day he was looking at the ruins of Dalaran, something...unusual was in his gaze at the time. She asked him what was wrong. He told her that he once loved a Human Mage, and he still did by the looks of it. Her name is Lady Jaina Proudmoore. He says they where arranged to be engaged. He had a glimmer of doubt. There still might be a piece of Arthas holding back the Lich King still." I said. Tirion nodded. The Ebon Watcher walked up to Alrin and placed his hands on his shoulders.

" At least Thrall has sent one of my best Death Knights. King Varian doesn't trust Lindrith enough yet, but he trusts her enough to station her at the Wrath Gate." He said. Alrin nodded and looked at me.

" Yes, I wondered why she wasn't with you and Rashay." Alrin mused. Darion's gaze shifted to Rashay, he narrowed his eyes.

" She's a demon Hunter! Why would Varian trust you out here! Illidan betrayed many people, even his own brother!" He snarled, walking right up to Rashay. Teashayy's eyes went wide.

" What!" She nearly screamed. She looked at Rashay in surprise. " I thought you said you wouldn't use it!" Rashay sighed and walked up to Darion until they where nearly an inch apart.

" You listen here, Darion Mograine! I am using my training to our advantage! Arthas defeated Illidan Stormrage here, I know it as well as you do! I am _not_ him! I don't serve the burning legion! My loyalty's are to the Kaldorei, the Alliance, and the Argent Crusade for now!" She snapped. " I will betray _none. _The only one I have betrayed is Illidan Stormrage! No one else..." She whipped around and walked away. Alrin and I ran after her. Darion looked shocked.

" Rashay! Wait!" I cried, she looked behind her and stopped.

" He...he didn't mean it. He knows of Illidan's betrayal. He fears that you might betray us." Alrin said. Rashay lifted her head and looked at him.

" Do you think I'll betray you too?" She asked. We shook our heads.

" We know you are not like my father's brother. You aren't addicted to Magic like he is. We know you will never serve the Burning Legion." I said. Rashay relaxed and nodded. She then looked at both of us, and smiled.

" What's so funny?" I asked.

" I could hear you two on the way to Icecrown. I am happy you two realized your feelings for each other." she said. Alrin held me close.

" I know, we realized it at Light's Hope. Part of it, at least." He said. I smiled at him, he smiled back. Rashay walked back with us, her temper cooled. She walked into her tent. I looked up and saw the sky darkening. I turned my head to look at the entrance to the hold.

" I should start my watch. So we're not ambushed in the middle of the night." I said, walking to the outside. Alrin followed.

" I'll help." He started, I turned around.

" I can take care of myself Alrin." I spoke. He smiled.

" I know you can, but two is better than one. Is it not?" He said. I bit the side of my lip and nodded. I turned my gaze back to the cold, barren land in front of us, starting our long watch. I wrapped a Blue Cloak tight around my slender build. Wind and snow starting to blow across our faces. I looked up and saw the cold light of the Moon in it's highest point in the sky. _Midnight. _I thought. Alrin wrapped his hand around mine, the cold seemed to have no effect on him. I narrowed my eyes against the harsh, cold winds, and put a hand near my face, protecting it from the ice and snow. My silver-white hair whipped around in the wind. I looked up and saw the sun slowly climbing the sky. I looked at Alrin.

" Nearly sunhigh." I muttered. He looked back at me.

" Good. You look like you're about to freeze. Have you ever been in this kind of cold?" He asked. I shook my head.

" No. Not ever." I responded, looking away.

" Perhaps Lindrith can teach you a thing or two about Northrend, then?" Alrin asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged.

" She's in Dragonblight I don't know when she'll be in Icecrown." I responded. He hugged me.

" She'll be here soon. I can feel it." He whispered. I placed my head on his chest as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

" I know..." I breathed.

**Rashay: Wait, wait, wait. I'm a Demon Hunter?**

**Me: Have you not been paying attention to the chapters? **

**Rashay: Yeah, I have been! **

**Me: then why are you so confused?**

**Rashay: Haha! Got you! **

**Me: *claps* so...that was chapter 10! Read, favorite, and review! You know...if you want to. **

**Rashay: It makes us happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So ever sorry for the long wait, but ****chapter 11 is finally here! Also, I cannot wait for Legion! Finally, DEMON HUNTERS WILL BE A PLAYABLE CLASS! THE HYPE IS REAL! **

_Running through this place it feels like old times. But I am on a mission and must focus._

The night elf suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, her newly dyed dark Ivy-green hair swishing as she came to a stop.

"Dawn!" The girl called behind her. A Nighsaber emerged from the shadows. Her fur, a bright yellow, with black stripes, and her eyes were glowing blue. She has always been loyal to the night elf in life, so now she shall in death as well. The girl walked over to the large cat and pulled out a small map out of a Runecloth bag dangling from the side of her saddle. she carefully cracked open the wax that bore the ever present mark of the Alliance. Taking a quick look, she then rolled it back up and placed it back in the bag.

"Halt you fiend!" A voice snarled behind her. "You'll regret venturing so deep into Alliance territory."

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't turn around. "I doubt I'll regret it." She replied coldly. She could hear the soldier moving behind her, his sword drawn.

"You will now." The voice growled, it was rough and deep, obviously a man.

"Oh no, no, no." She chuckled, "you'll regret attacking me!" One swift movement, and their blades clashed, she turned around, fixing the human with an icy stare. Dawn snarled loudly, and slid out her claws, ready to defend her mistress at any cost.

"You...who are you?" The human finally asked. Another quick movement, and himself along with blade was in the snow, Lindrith sheathing hers at her sides.

"I am Lindrith Whisperind, and I was sent by king Varian Wrynn to help battle the scourge here." She answered. "You really shouldn't attack an opponent you know that's stronger than you, stranger." His nostrils flared, but he bowed his head low as a gesture of respect.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I was not informed of your arrival." He said, standing up, dusting the snow off his armor, and picking up his sword.

"I have no time for the formal welcomes, I must see Highlord Bolvar Fordragon immediately." Lindrith replied, folding her arms.

He chuckled. "That is an amusing statement coming from you."

"Then you and I must have different perspectives of what is amusing." He let out a laugh. "Just follow me and I will take you to the Highlord."

_About time, you were boring me to death. _She thought. As they walked, Lindrith thought of the...unpleasant conversation she had with Tyrande before she left for Northrend.

Flashback-

"You promise you'll be careful, right?" Tyrande asked. Lindrith shrugged.

"I can't promise anything. I don't even know if I'll return to Darnassuss, _alive." _She said. Tyrande's silver eyes were full of sadness. "Besides, you should worry more about Majiave than I. She's where the true danger is." She finally sighed. "I pray to mother moon you'll both return home safe."

Lindrith started to feel uncomfortable, she wasn't always too thrilled about sappy moments, and this would be one she would dislike the most. Tyrande seemed to sense it, and let out a small laugh.

"You always were different than your sister. Go on, go to Northrend. I won't hold you back." She said. Lindrith nodded slowly, turned her back and raced outside.

* * *

Her boots crunched in the snow, and the human slowed to a stop. "We're here."

"Sky, are you alright?" A male Night elf mage asked, running up to the soldier. Sky nodded. "I'm fine Thalean." Thalean eyed Lindith with suspicion, frowning.

"Who are you?" He finally asked. Lindrith frowned, she had been asked this twice now, and twice too many times. Folding her arms across her silver chestplate she replied her answer.

"I am Lindrith Whisperwind, I was sent to Highlord Bolvar Fordragon by King Varian Wrynn." She said coolly, annoyance in her blue eyes.

"What? No, that's impossible." Thalean muttered.

Lindrith narrowed her eyes at this. Did this...Highlord Bolvar never inform any of his troops? "The only thing that seems impossible to me right now is that you're still alive." She snapped. She itched to take control of this place, to tell the Highlord what to do. War was in her blood, and so was slaughter. She had taken lives before, innocent or not, with her own hands. But to attack fellow members of the Alliance was out of the question.

"Is that a threat?" Thalean hissed. Lindrith laughed darkly.

"If it was a threat, mage, you would already be dead." She replied.

"Thalean Winterbloom, don't try and intimidate her. She has intelligence on the Scourge. She knows what they're capable of." Another voice snapped. Lindrith turned around and narrowed her icy blue eyes at a man. He had one shoulderpad carved out into the head of an eagle, a bright blue cloth dangling down from the beak. Majiave had told her something once. _"That man you're going to serve under in Dragonblight is no one other than Highlord Bolvar Fordragon. He may not look like it, but he's possibly one of the reasons the Alliance is still here to this day. When king Varian was kidnapped by Onyxia and became a gladiator, Bolvar became the regent-lord of Stormwind." _Lindrith recited something under her breath, quiet as a mouse. She had to say, she was quiet impressed. Not many people survive being on the very doorstep of the Lich King. Well...a gate to the doorstep really.

"Highlord Bolvar." Lindrith said coolly, bowing as he approached. Bolvar merely narrowed his eyes.

"So, this is the famous sister of our dear Majiave. She told us much about you over the years. I had better hope you live up to all the great things she told us about you." He replied lightly. Lindrith only frowned. She would prefer not being here, she would prefer working alone. Much like a rogue, she fights _her _way, honorable or not.

"Then I hope _you _live up to what my sister has told me about you Bolvar Fordagon." She mused. "After all, one wrong move here, and it's basically game over."

"Like you wouldn't know about that, slaughtering your own kin without a care!" Someone snarled, but it surprisingly wasn't Bolvar, it was Thalean. Lindrith sighed. Obviously she could never live down what she had done, the powers Arthas gave her once seemed like a blessing, now they seem like a curse.

"You're opening old wounds recently sealed. Stop focusing on the past and focus on what is happening now. Unless you want to serve the Lich King for all eternity in death, I suggest you focus on the horrors that are happening right in front of your eyes!" She snapped. Her patience was running to the bare minimum, even the patience of the dead no longer sustained her. She spun around, her hair whipping across Thalean's face and walked away before she exploded with fury. The mage it seemed wasn't finished yet as he followed her out of the base.

"You're a terrible person, you know that? Wanting to wipe out all life, laughing as those who you slaughtered like lambs bled to death! It's a wonder why Majiave and Varian forgave you!" He hissed at her, finally she stopped walking and slowly turned around to face him. She quickly observed him and recognized him from her past. She had once loved this man, short-tempered but extremely kind and sweet... if you caught him on a good day.

"And you're not?" She said silently. Apparently this had enraged Thalean, for he marched up to her and grabbed her arm, twisting it in an awkward angle, ice crystals starting to stab through the armor into her flesh. She clinched her teeth against the pain, trying not to cry out as a crystal stabbed through bone.

"I can see i'm hurting you, badly by the way your eyes are starting to water." He sneered, "good, but this is only a small fraction of the pain you dished out to those who you murdered in a brutal fashion. Allow me to show you even more of the pain..." He then pushed her down onto the snowy earth, pulling off her glove. Lindrith nearly let out a scream as the crystals still stabbing her hand and arm dragged against her flesh, cutting it open. She could see the mage grinning as he watched her suffer. "So, the brutal Lindrith Whisperwind, begging for mercy from a simple spell?" He let out a laugh.

"I am _not _surrendering to someone as pathetic and low as you!"She snapped, turning up her head to look at Thalean, eyes flashing in fury. He only laughed again, squeezing her mutilated arm, she felt ice burning and growing against her skin. She had enough. Roaring a challenge, she surged upwards, flinging away the mage, the crystals disappearing, but the wounds still there. She stood up, clutching her arm with her other, lips curled into a snarl. "_I can't believe I once loved someone as low and cruel as you!" _She yelled, turning around and walking away, rubbing her arm, suddenly she felt ice encase her feet and she couldn't move. Thalean walked in front of her, straightening to his full, towering height.

"What did you say?" He growled. Lindrith's eyes flared once more.

"You heard me!" She snarled, the mage pulled out a dagger that looked like it was made of ice and pulled it to her neck.

"_Tell me." _He hissed in her ear.

"_I said I can't believe I once loved-" _She started but felt the dagger drop from her neck, shock in the mage's eyes.

"You...you once loved me?" He scampered as the ice broke.

"Yes, but I realize I shouldn't have now." Lindrith snapped, walking away from him. "But I still do..." She could hear Thalean calling out to her, running after her, but she didn't care as she stopped and scooped up a small handful of snow, throwing small portions of it onto her wounds. It burned against the raw flesh like the hottest flame and the coolest ice, but Lindrith threw it to the back of her mind.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Thalean cried out as he stopped next to Lindrith, lowering her gently into the snow in a sitting position.

"I don't need your help!" Lindrith hissed, swatting away the mage's hand. He pulled back, hurt flashing across his eyes. A burning sensation suddenly exploded in her stomach, her throat tightening. _Shame... _she thought. _That's impossible, I'm supposed to be emotionless since Arthas trapped my spirit within his accursed blade! _

"Is something wrong?" Thalean asked, looking at the death knight with concern, but she only shook her head.

-_weeks later-_

It seems after that encounter, Lindrith and Thalean grew closer together, and started to develop feelings once again for one another. Two pairs of boots crunching in the snow and laughter could be heard. A night elven female with dark midnight blue hair turned to look at the direction the laughter was coming from. She thought she could recognize the females voice.

"Is everything alright, Nyssa?" A male voice sounded behind her. The female looked behind her at the night elf male, his rift stalker armor glinting in the weak sunlight, slowly approaching her and shook her head.

"I...I thought I heard the name _Lindrith. I thought I heard her laughter, her voice..." _Nyssa replied shakily. _"__Ayelor, what if she's here? It could spell doom for all of us!" _

The one called Ayelor wrapped his arms around Nyssa, his dark blue hair dangling down onto the females demon stalker armor as he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "If she is here, we can deal with her, she feels no loyalty, she is Scourge, but we are the Alliance and we don't back down from a fight." They both turned their heads to see a female death knight and male mage enter the fort. Upon instinct, the hunters each unleashed one arrow upon the death knight.

Lindrith heard the sound of bowstrings being released, she quickly took out her swords, slicing the arrows into two, she looked up to see who fired them but all she met was a fist in her jaw. Knocking the breath out of her was all the hard, snowy ground did for her as her back met it, hard. Thalean knelt beside her. "Are you alright?" He asked. Wheezing, Lindrith and nodded and stood up.

"What in the name of Elune was that fo-" As she tried to finish her question, she started to slightly choke, her eyes watering and eventually holding her jaw and glaring at the two hunters.

"Lindrith, I'll deal with them, go back outside and let the cold surround you, maybe that'll make you feel better." Her gaze shifted to Thalean and he met it. She reluctantly nodded, and turned around, marching back out into the cold snow.

"_I told you!" _Nyssa shrieked. "_She's here, and our deaths will come because of it!" _

"Thalean, did she _kill _you?" Ayelor asked cautiously.

"Of course not!" Thalean spat. "Why would she kill me? She's with us now! Didn't you hear, Majiave rescued her!"

"Lindrith, one of the most dangerous of Arthas's allies turned against him?" Nyssa gasped.

"Of course I turned against him! What, did you actually think I would stay loyal to him after he admitted he sent us to our doom, just to catch Tirion Fordring?" Lindrith replied, walking back by Thalean's side.

"I still don't trust you. I'm not Majiave who just forgot you killed her best friend and forgave you." Ayelor hissed. The death knight only shrugged.

"If you don't trust me, that's your own problem." Lindrith smiled. "I came here to take my revenge upon Arthas for making me this monstrosity, not argue with you." She and Thalean then turned around, walking out into the cold snow.

"I still think her arrival here will only spell doom for all of us." Nyssa growled. "Maybe we should follow them?" Before Ayelor could even open his mouth to speak, Nyssa ran out after the two.

Nyssa slowed to a stop, melting into the shadows behind a large tree, just slightly off the makeshift path. She stared at Lindrith and Thalean as they came into sight.

"You never told me what broke the Lich King's hold over you." Thalean said, sparing a glance towards the death knight.

Lindrith smiled slightly. "It was Malfurion."

"What?"

"When Highlord Darion gave us the order to stand down, I had to obey and when I did I-I thought I heard a voice..."

-_Flashback- _

"Lindrith, Lindrith could that possibly be you?" Lindrith felt a hand on her shoulder, but it didn't feel solid, she stood up and turned around.

"F-father?" She gasped as she came face to face with Malfurion's dream form.

"Lindirth, it _is _you." Malfurion whispered, putting his hand on Lindrith's cold, light blue cheek.

"_No!" _She hissed, icy blue eyes flashing angrily,a murderous look back to them. "You are no longer a part of my life!" Malfurion opened his mouth to retort but a sudden appearance stopped him. Lindrith whipped her head around and started at the new comer. An evil grin then spread across her lips as she recognized Arthas. Turning her icy gaze towards Majiave, Lindrith could see fear briefly flash across her features until hatred took its place.

"You'll pay for everything you've done,Arthas!" Majiave snarled, an arrow already loaded into her legendary bow.

"It's not too late for you, Lindrith. Turn from your dark path, turn against Arthas." Malfurion whispered into her ear, she turned to look at him, a snarl tugging at her lips.

"That is _never _going to happen. I am Scourge now and forever. There is _nothing- nothing!- _That you can do to change that." Lindrith hissed.

"That's where you're wrong. The light can still save you, and you are about to witness it's _power..." _Malfurion replied, "now is the time of your redemption, my daughter."

-_Flashback end- _

"Malfurion was the one who freed Lindrith?" Ayelor asked as he stopped by Nyssa. She clamped her hand over his mouth. "Be quiet!" she hissed quietly at him, removing her hand after he nodded.

"I suppose I was wrong." Lindrith sighed. "Even though everyone else had their doubts, he managed to save me, to regain my freedom."

"And your spirit?" Thalean pressed on.

"Is still within Frostmourne. I can still hear it crying for vengeance, for release." Lindrith stopped. "But there's another voice inside my head, telling me I was a fool to turn against Arthas, that my demise will come soon enough at his hands."

"You're not thinking about turning against us, are you?" Thalean asked cautiously, walking up behind Lindrith and putting his hands on her shoulderpads. She shook her head.

"I will _never _be Arthas's little obedient pawn ever again. I'm my own person, I finally have my freedom. I _will _make Arthas suffer for turning me into what I am now." Her brows drew together, eyes narrowing, and a snarl tugging at the end of her lips.

"I hope you realize you don't have to fight him alone, we are all united against Arthas." Thalean whispered in her ear. He then turned her around, his bright silver eyes looking into Lindrith's icy blue ones. Lindrith huffed, frosty breath blowing up a small section of her dark, ivy-green hair.

"I realize it, but it still feels like I'm alone." She replied sadly, looking away. Thalean grabbed her chin gently with his gloved fingers and turned Lindrith's head back to him.

"You are never alone." Just as he barley finished the last word, his soft, red lips crashed against Lindrith's icy blue ones. She made a muffled sound of surprise but didn't fight against him. Seconds went by and they broke apart, staring at each other as if they could stay there forever.


	12. Blizzards and long forgotten memories

**Hello again! I'm sorry that it's been forever and a day since I've last updated. Summer has been chaotic this year. But I've managed to write this new chapter for you. Also, if you noticed, the chapters are kinda wacky at the moment. I've been going back to my previous chapters and fixing them up, so please bear with me. Anyway, here's chapter 12**! **(Which was long overdue. Sorry again.) **

The wind howled angrily outside of the tent, snow pounding the sides. Nyssa growled and looked outside, eyes narrowed. A flurry of snow met her. She couldn't see a damned thing, even the lantern she knew she had placed beside her gave off no light.

_He is angry. But why...? _Nyssa thought. Aelore came up beside her, his hair blowing in the wild winds.

"Come back inside." He urged, eyes wild with fear. "The master is angry, we must stay out of his way." Nyssa glared at her husband, then sighed in agreement.

"Fine." She took his extended hand and went back inside the tent, sparing a second to grab the lantern. "Why is he angry?"

"He knows she is here. He wants her dead." Nyssa nodded stiffly and went to the makeshift bed, laying her head on her jumbled up cloak. "Don't worry, she'll be gone soon enough..." Aelore's voice came to her as if it was miles away as she drifted into sleep. A single thought crossed her mind before she sank into the welcoming dark.

_Lindrith..._

Hatred sparked from her.

* * *

Lindrith covered her face with her right arm, trying to keep the snow out of her eyes. Her green hair was flying wildly in the howling wind. She loved the snow, the cold. But this? This was overkill, even for Arthas.

_Looks like it won't be letting up just yet._ Lindrith grunted, annoyed. _Of all the times he could've sent a blizzard, why did he choose now? _

"The blizzard isn't letting up, huh?" Thaldryn asked, poking his head out of the door like an owl. Lindrith sighed and shook her head, going back to him. Her boots sank deep into the snow, some even going inside of her armor, pressing against her dead skin. Thaldryn grabbed her hand, helping her inside. "This one has an odd fierceness to it."

"It was most likely sent by the Lich King to delay us." Lindrith replied, wiping the snow off her hair and armor. "But I've never seen it like this, even when he was about to wake up from his slumber on the Frozen Throne." She then pulled off her boots and looked inside. Without a word, she held it upside down, patting the sole. Snow came tumbling out for a good three minutes until it finally stopped. She placed them by the flickering fireplace, scooped up the snow in her hands, opened the door, and threw the snow outside before promptly slamming the door shut to prevent anymore from getting in.

Thaldryn tried to suppress his laughter, but a small awkward noise that sounded like a sneezing Frostsaber escaped his mouth. Lindrith turned to glare at him and he couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"I wonder how hard it'll be to laugh while you're frozen in an ice cube." She growled, fingers twitching. Thaldryn immediately stopped laughing and looked worried.

"Oh please no. It's too cold already!" Lindrith chuckled and shook her head.

"So foolish. If you're cold then go sit by the fire."

"But I like being with you." Thaldryn replied, wrapping his arms around Lindrith's waist and pulling her to him, his nose in her green hair. He smiled softly. "I missed holding you close like this, Lindrith..." The death knight laughed lightly, triggering a memory buried deep within Thaldryn's mind.

* * *

_Lindrith's head was on Thaldryn's chest, eyes closed, and a smile on her face. Their fingers were intertwined, the hands joined together between each other. They both knew the risk they were taking. Thaldryn was a Highborne, banished from night elven society, and Lindrith was a Commander of the Sentinels within Ashenvale. Should any of their people find out, they would be in deep trouble. _

_"You know what'll happen if we get caught like this, right?" Thaldryn asked softly, running his fingers through Lindrith's silky ivy green hair. Lindrith opened her eyes and shifted to look up into his eyes. Her eyes held so much love and kindness Thaldryn couldn't believe he was with the same person who was so feared in battle. _

_"I don't care. You're worth the risk, Thaldryn. I'd rather die than be separated from you..." Her right arm wrapped around his neck, her hand pushing his head down to her height. Their eyes closed moments before their lips met hotly. It would've melted Thaldryn's frost armor aura in a flurry of snow if he had applied it. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer and deepening the kiss at the same time. _

_At first, the kiss was sweet, then it turned hungry, as if the two were starved of each other for far too long. Gently, Thaldryn pushed Lindrith onto the soft grass, dislodging her arm and broke away from the kiss to lay a hand on her blue cheek. _

_"I love you too..." Was all he said before he leaned down again, kissing her, his tongue probing her mouth. She chuckled softly against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck before drawing away to look at him sadly. _

_"You should start heading back. It's nearly dawn. I don't want you to get caught by a patrol." The mage nodded then got up from his position, cheeks flushing a darker shade of blue. _

_"S-sorry," he began, scampering, before Lindrith put a finger on his lips, hushing him. _

_"There's no reason to apologize. Be careful, okay?" Thaldryn nodded silently and Lindrith drew away her finger, the corners of her lips curling up into a warm smile as she waved him goodbye. He winked and turned to vanish into the bushes._

* * *

"Thaldryn?" Lindrith started, snapping the mage out of his trance. She was now facing him, a hand on his cheek, eyes wide with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I was just...remembering things. That's all." He replied nervously, licking his lips. He thought he could still feel the pressure of Lindrith's lips on his, making him blush. Lindrith frowned, looking unconvinced, but she didn't push it any further.

"If you say so. If something is troubling you, please, tell me. Okay?" He nodded briskly and Lindrith smiled warmly, kissing his lips before brushing a strand of green hair out of his face. Her eyebrows furred. "On a completely unrelated note, have you also sensed something...off...with Nyssa and Aelore?"

"Actually, yes. I have. They keep looking over their shoulders in fear and speak in some odd language under their breath..." Something clicked inside his head and fear shot through him. "No... You don't think?" Lindrith sighed sadly and nodded.

"It's definitely a possibility. The foul language they sometimes speak in, I recognize it. The cultists within the Scourge use it during spells or communication. There's only one reasonable explanation with how they could've possibly learned it. Not to mention their auras reek of cultist magic."

"Should we inform the Highlord-" As Thaldryn almost finished speaking, the blizzard outside increased in fierceness, the wind ripping open a window, snow flying inside.

"Hmph, looks like we hit a nerve. Go tell Bolvar, I'll handle this mess." Thaldryn nodded and took his cloak, wrapping it tightly around him before flinging the door open and diving outside. Lindrith slammed the door shut then the window. There was a small pile of snow in the middle of the room now, slowly melting thanks to the still raging fire in the fireplace. It took about ten minutes, but Thaldryn finally came back with Bolvar following closely behind. He didn't look too pleased.

"Explain yourself, Lindrith. Why would you think Nyssa and Aelore are cultists?" Lindrith sighed inwardly.

This was going to take a while...

* * *

**I tried my best on that little romantic flashback. Lol. Anyway, which character do y'all like the most so far in the story? I've put up a poll. :)**


End file.
